Double Blue Checklist
by Min Zucker
Summary: Pesan Namjoon hanya berhadiah dua centang biru yang bertumpuk, bukan sebuah balasan dari yang diajaknya berbicara. Kenapa? Apa Yoongi tidak tertarik padanya dan memutuskan hanya membaca pesan darinya? Duh, sakit sekali. NamGi/SugaMon. seme!Namjoon, uke!yoongi. fluffy romance. flash-fiction.


_© crownacre, 2016_

 **DOUBLE BLUE CHECKLIST  
** _ **aku harus apa kalau yang kau tinggalkan hanya dua centang bertumpuk warna biru?**_

 _Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi Fanfiction_

fluffy romance | T Rated | flash-fiction

Baru kemarin Namjoon bertukar nomor dengan pujaan hatinya dari kelas sebelah, Min Yoongi. Si galak dari kelas sebelah yang kabarnya susah sekali di dekati. Namjoon sendiri mengakui memang butuh banyak kesabaran untuk mendekati salah satu dari deretan idola sekolahnya. Beruntungnya ia masuk ke ekstra kurikuler yang sama, sama-sama mengambil ekskul hiphop yang baru saja dibangun karena ternyata sama-sama menyukai dunia _rapping_.

Yoongi sendiri awalnya terlihat begitu cuek, bahkan saat Namjoon mendekatinya, ia hampir mati begitu saja karena tatapan tajam di balik mata sendu itu begitu kuat. Tapi saat Yoongi menunjukkan satu senyuman sederhana —yang Namjoon pikir butuh usaha besar karena orang itu tidak benar-benar suka tersenyum— ia langsung berani duduk di dekatnya dan mulai mengobrol banyak.

Mereka mengobrol banyak karena memang hari pertama ekskul diisi dengan saling mengenal anggota satu sama lain. Awalnya hanya obrolan biasa tentang _rapping_ , tapi jika ada kesempatan maka Namjoon tidak boleh membuangnya sia-sia. Ia bertanya hal-hal tidak berarti seperti hobi selain _rapping_ atau rumah hingga makanan kesukaan. Yoongi selalu menjawabnya sambil tertawa, merasa lucu karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan teman barunya.

Oh, soal nomor, Namjoon tidak memintanya, iya, bukan Namjoon yang meminta. Ya tentu saja itu Yoongi yang menawarkan nomornya, mengatakan bahwa ingin mengenal Namjoon lebih jauh karena mereka memiliki hobi yang sama, _rapping_ dan menulis lirik.

Namjoon berdecak kagum pada dirinya karena bisa mengobrol lewat aplikasi whatsapp dengan orang yang diam-diam ia perhatikan. Iya, sungguhan diam-diam. Ia selalu meliriknya tanpa gerakan mencurigakan di depan teman-temannya, bahkan melakukannya secara cerdas hingga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Namjoon sangatlah mengagumi Min Yoongi sampai gila. Bertukar nomor dengan pujaan hati juga bukan sesuatu yang berarti, ia tetap mampu terlihat biasa saja tiap mendapat pesan masuk yang ternyata balasan dari Yoongi. Oh, katakan Namjoon alay karena ia membuat suara notifikasi khusus untuk Yoongi.

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering memegang ponselmu," Hoseok bertanya dengan wajah curiga, matanya memicing untuk menatap Namjoon.

Yang ditanya mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku juga merasa begitu sebenarnya," ia mematikan ponselnya lalu memegang sumpitnya. "Aku sedang senang bermain ponsel akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh, kau menemukan situs porno baru yang tidak di blokir?" Hoseok bertanya tenang sambil melahap mienya, memberi ekspresi jujur–saja–padaku untuk sahabatnya agar mau mengakui hal yang ia katakan itu benar.

Namjoon menggeleng, ia menyusul Hoseok memakan mie di mangkuknya. Ia menelannya setelah itu mengacungkan sumpitnya seolah akan bicara sesuatu. "Aku melihat yang seperti itu akhir-akhir ini, aku hanya bermain. Membuka ini itu, menutupnya lagi, mecari sesuatu, apa saja. Intinya bukan tentang situs porno atau apapun yang kotor."

Hoseok tertawa, ia mengangguk paham. "Kau dekat dengan seseorang ternyata. Siapa?"

Wow. Apa dirinya se- _obvious_ itu? Namjoon mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang ia lakukan sejauh ini dan baginya semua yang ia lakukan jelas bukan hal berarti. Ia tidak menunjukkan sisi berbunga bahkan membalas chat dengan ekspresi biasa, lalu kenapa harus dicurigai dekat dengan seseorang? "Aku tidak," jawabnya cepat, ia kembali memakan mienya.

"Kau sedang pendekatan dengan Seokjin, ya?" Sifat alami Hoseok, penuh rasa ingin tahu; alias kepo akut.

"Seokjin hanya _partner_ – _in_ – _crime_ -ku."

"Wow," yang diberi jawaban itu tersenyum mengejek. "Tidak percaya, kau pasti membawanya berjalan-jalan ya kemarin? Kalian mengobrol banyak di sosial media, benar 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Namjoon menggeleng keras, ia jadi malas melahap makanannya. "Kau yang meyukainya, kenapa jadi aku yang kau korbankan?"

Duh. Selalu saja bertengkar jika sudah membahas tentang pujaan hati.

Namjoon meraih ponselnya, melihat _chat_ -nya dengan Yoongi yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi. Oh, tunggu, tapi kenapa centangnya warna biru dan tidak ada balasan setelah itu? Ia merengut, mendadak merasa galau pesannya tidak dibalas oleh Yoongi. Ia mematikan ponselnya setelah itu, berpikir positif mungkin saja pujaan hatinya tengah sibuk dan belum sempat membalas.

Tapi sampai setengah hari Namjoon menunggu, pesan itu tetap saja hanya centang dua yang bertumpuk dengan warna biru mengejeknya. Namjoon merengut, kali ini benar-benar galau dan berpikir _chat_ -nya tidak menarik bagi Yoongi sampai orang itu memutuskan hanya membacanya.

"Namjoon!" Suara panggilan seseorang yang suaranya cukup ia kenal membuat Namjoon menoleh, ia menemukan sosok Yoongi dengan langkah lebar dan senyum cerah ke arahnya. Saat tiba di hadapan Namjoon, sosok mungil itu menumpu badannya pada lutut sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah.

"Yoongi, ada apa?" Namjoon bertanya setengah bingung, penasaran juga kenapa orang yang tadi mengabaikan pesannya kini justru berlari menghampirinya.

Saat napasnya mulai benar, Yoongi berdiri, ia tertawa kecil dan lalu tersenyum setelah itu. "Ayo, katanya mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

Oh, tunggu, jalan-jalan?

Namjoon mencoba memproses, matanya menatap Yoongi bingung. "Jalan-jalan?"

Yang ditatap mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "iya, jalan-jalan. Kau tadi mengatakan itu di whatsapp, 'kan?" Matanya memberi tatapan mencoba memastikan.

"Aku pikir…," yang lebih tinggi menggaruk tengkuknya, mencoba mencari kalimat yang pas. "Aku pikir kau menolak ajakanku. Kau hanya membaca pesanku."

"Aku sengaja," Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Karena aku mau langsung menemuimu. Jadi… ayo jalan-jalan?"

"Ah… baiklah, _kajja_!"

 **End.**

 _omake_

"Kau suka es krim?" Namjoon bertanya sambil menunjuk penjual es krim di taman kota. Tangannya yang lain menggandeng yang lebih kecil.

Yoongi mengangguk riang, senyumnya terlihat benar-benar lebar mengalahkan sinar matahari pukul empat sore. "Belikan aku satu rasa _green tea_ , _please_?"

Yang menawari es krim terkekeh, ia lalu merangkul tubuh kecil Yoongi dan membawanya ke penjual es krim tanpa jawaban menyetujuinya.

" _Green tea_ dua," ujarnya saat tiba di depan penjual es krim. Ia menunggu dua _cone_ es krim pesanannya jadi dan setelah itu membayarnya saat yang ia tunggu sudah diulurkan padanya. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan setelah menerima pesanannya dan lalu menghampiri Yoongi yang menunggu di bangku.

"Terima kasih, Namjoon-ah," Yoongi menerima uluran es krim sambil tersenyum dan memamerkan gusinya. Ia memakan es krimnya dengan lahap, membiarkan beberapa noda hijau dari es krimnya menempel di bibirnya dan berpikir bisa membersihkannya ketika selesai.

Namjoon sendiri menahan gemas sepenuh hati, berpikir bahwa bukan saatnya memekik seperti _fanboy_ gila karena melihat idolanya melakukan hal luar biasa menakjubkan.

Tapi Yoongi yang makan es krim dan penuh noda di sekitar bibirnya benar-benar ilegal.

Namjoon pikir otaknya akan meledak gila setelah ini, jadi ia—

"Cara makanmu benar-benar tidak beretika," Namjoon menggumam lalu menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi. Mendaratkan bibirnya ke noda-noda berantakan di wajah Yoongi dan menjilatnya, membersihkannya dengan sapuan bibir hingga yang mendapatkan hal itu merona hebat.

Yoongi masih memerah, ia langsung menunduk begitu saja setelah Namjoon menyingkirkan bibir dan lidahnya dari wajahnya. Wajahnya pasti sudah semerah buah apel, bahkan telinganya pun merasa panas.

" _Jugulae_?" Dan pernyataan itu jelas bukan pertanyaan yang seharusnya dilontarkan seseorang yang memerah setelah dicium.

 **END.**

Apa apaan ini hahahaha astaga maafkan aku Yoongi-ah aku bikin kamu semanis gula uhuhuhu. Inspired by chat-ku yang hanya dua centang biru bertumpuk dan obrolan group tentang silent reader. Lagi-lagi fluffy, awas diabetes sama Yoongi. hahahaha


End file.
